


Virus

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Crypto/Revenant centric, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Crypto gets a bug in his system, wink wonk. ;)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Series: Apex Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Virus

"103.3°! Jesus sweetheart what did you catch!"

Tae Joon whimpered curling in impossible tighter on himself. "You poor thing..." Elliott ran his fingers through his hair, jumping away when Park fell into another coughing fit. "Oh baby, get that nastiness out of you," Mirage sat on the edge of the bed rubbing soothing circles into his back, "Yeah... there you go." Park trembles wiping the tears dripping down his face, "f-fuck..." he sighed trying to catch his breath. 

"Here baby," Elliott brought the bottle of water to his mouth, "Just a little bit please." Park hummed sipping from the water wincing at the way the water irritated his sore throat. "Good job baby," Elliott smiled kissing Tae Joon's head, "Alright I'm gonna get Revy in here to look after you while I make you some soup okay." The Hacker nodded staring into the covers. _Damn his head was pounding._ Elliott hummed stroking his cheek before getting up to leave the room. 

Tae Joon didn't exactly remember hearing or seeing Revenant walk-in... but he was here now. Park sniffed making eye contact with the simulacrum across the room, "Looks like you finally pulled yourself out of whatever daydream you were in huh skinsuit," Rev hummed arms crossed over his chest. Park nodded as gently as he could, his head pounded at any slight motion. Rev clicked at his jaw as he watched the hacker shuffle around the bed as best he could, "Listen skinsuit don't screw up anything else in your squishy body." 

Said skinsuit huffed in response, finally in a position he liked Crypto turned to face Revenant again raising his arms to make a grabby motion towards him. "Hell no, I'm not getting your skinsuit fluids all over me," Rev snarled optics looking Park up and down, "You can go ahead and sleep all you want I'll be over here." Tae Joon obviously wasn't taking 'no' for an answer so he repeated the motion staring into Revenant's optics, "If you w-won't... come here... I-I'll have to g-get up and come to y-you," Park croaked. 

The simulacrum hummed unmoving, "I'd like to see you try." An amused tone left his voice box as he stared down at the sickly skinsuit in front of him, knowing full well he wouldn't even make it past two steps. Tae Joon huffed moving towards the edge of the bed, "I-I'll show you..." he muttered the rest of his grumbles falling into his native language. Just as he made it to the very edge of the bed, Rev snorted resting his hand on the motivated hacker before he even set foot on the floor. 

"Now you know Witt would kill us both if you laid a foot on this floor," Rev smirked internally smug as hell as he climbed over the hacker's body. Park stared down at Revenant as he made himself comfortable on the bed, "... you... tease..." he whined snuggling up to the sim, sighing softly as the cool metal made contact with his overheated skin. Rev hummed fondly pulling the covers over them, "Just get some rest... Park." Tae Joon smirked closing his eyes listening to the hum of the bot's systems, "You really had to fight the 'skinsuit' on that you huh..." Revenant rolled his optics stroking Park's side as he drifted off to sleep. 

_Damn skinsuits._


End file.
